Gipdac & Gipbac
by Gipdac
Summary: Their childhood is revealed, and this is also a sequel to Pulp Hedge 2: The Rafia War.
1. Chapter 1

Gipdac & Gipbac.

Prologue

We hear a radio playing.

"...That was the Partiridge Familys "Doesnt Somebody Want to Be Wanted"  
Followed by Addison Lighthouses "Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes"  
And now Little Green Bag, as K-Billy's Supersounds Of The 70's Weekend just keeps on truckin.'

Music begins playing.

"Yeah  
Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Lookin' back  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Lookin' back on the track for a little little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind..."

We see Gipbac, riding in a small RC car, listening to the music.

"You are at peace, my brother. You are at peace, my entire family. Rest now happily."

We see the bodies of Marsellus Wallace, The Boss, and Joe Cabot in the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(20 years ago)

Gipdac was playing outside with his older brother, Gipbac.

They were playing Cops & Robbers.

Gipdac was the Cop, and Gipbac was the Robber.

Then, they heard gunshots.

They ran into the house, and saw their parents dead on the floor.

Their dad had a bullet in his head & neck.

Their mother was covered in bullets.

A rat appeared. He was holding an SMG.

"Damn you!" Gipdac shouted, jumping the rat.

The rat grabbed him by the throat, and shot him in the stomach.

Gipdac fell to the ground, covered in blood.

Gipbac looked up in fear, and the rat smiled.

"Looks like its just you and me, kid."

He aimed the gun at Gipbac, who only stared in horror.

Then, the rat fell to the ground.

Gipdac was standing up, a bat in his hands.

Gipbac grabbed the rat's gun, and aimed it at him.

"Looks like its just you & me, buddy."

Gipbac shot the rat in the stomach.

They tied up the rat, and got Gipdac medical help.

While Gipdac was in a small medical bed, Gipbac came back to the house...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(20 years ago)

Gipbac stood the rat up, and picked up a crowbar.

Gipbac slammed it into the rat's side, making him fall.

Gipbac kicked his side, and began slamming the crowbar into him over & over again.

Gipbac took the tape off the rat's mouth, and he coughed up blood.

"How does it feel now, ya motherfucker? Does it hurt?"

The rat nodded.

"Good."

Gipbac hit him again with the crowbar, and went into another room.

He came out carrying a bunch of knives.

"Do you want to play a game?"

The rat shook his head.

"Too bad."

Gipbac stabbed a knives into the rat's arms, legs, and tail.

The rat screamed in pain.

"What next?"

Gipbac picked up a small nailgun, and fired it into the rat.

The rat fell to the ground.

"You see, if you can escape alive, you live. If you fail, you die."

Gipbac & helped Gipdac back to the house.

"I wonder if he's still there? If he is, you can have him, Gipdac."

They walked into the basement, and he was still there.

"He's all yours, bro."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(20 years ago)

Gipdac walked over to the rat.

"What's your name?"

"Vic. Vic Vega."

"Hello, Vic. I'm Gipdac."

Vic said nothing.

"You know, those things in you look like they hurt. So I'll take them out for you."

Gipdac pulled out a small doctor's kit.

"You know, I've always had an interest in playing doctor. Time to play for real."

He pulled out a small skalpal, and walked over to Vic.

"Let's get these out..."

He cut out the knives, and Vic screamed.

"Now, now. You need to be good, or I'll put them back in."

He then cut out all the nails from the nailgun.

"I need to get this bullet out."

He cut out the bullet.

Blood was everywhere, and Vic was covered in it.

"So you're the bastard who shot me."

Vic said nothing.

"Just out of curiousity, do you have a brother?"

"Vincent. Vincent Vega."

"Good. Who do you work for?"

"Marsellus Wallace, The Boss, and Joe Cabot."

"Thanks. You now bore me. Good-bye!"

Gipdac pulled out a gun, and shot Vic in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(Present, 20 minutes later)

Gipbac is driving to a small bar, run by two sleazy Ratsters.

We hear the radio DJ K-Billy again.

"...K-Billy's Supersounds Of The 70's continues, and if you're the 12th caller, you win two tickets to the Monster Truck Extravaganza being held tonight at the Carson Fair Ground, featuring Big Daddy Don Bodine's truck: The Bohemiath. The 12th caller wins on the station when The 70's Survives..."

Gipbac pulls up to the bar, and walks inside.

A group of Rats are running for to the phone.

Gipbac pulls out two handguns, and shoots them all to the ground.

Everyone stares at him as he walks to the phone.

He looks down at the Rats.

"Thank you...You're too kind."

Gipbac picks up the phone, and dials the number.

"This is K-Billy, and you are the 12th caller! What is your name?"

"Gipbac. Gipbac Dimmick."

"Congratulations, Mr. Dimmick. Come on down to the station to recieve your two tickets."

"I'll be glad to, K-Billy."

Gipbac walks out of the bar.

He gets into his car, and puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"My folks'd be proud."

He grins happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(20 years ago)

Gipdac walked upstairs out of the basement.

Gipbac was standing there.

"He works for Marsellus Wallace, The Boss, and Joe Cabot."

"Good...Now we know who to find."

"Oh, and he has a brother: Vincent Vega."

"Good work, bro."

"Thanks."

(Present)

Gipbac walked into the radio station, and saw K-Billy.

K-Billy was a Rat, who had been popular since the 90's.

"The tickets?"

"Right here."

K-Billy pulled out two small tickets, and handed them to Gipbac.

"Enjoy."

"Oh, and K-Billy..."

Gipbac pulled out a $100 dollar bill.

"Whatcha want?"

"To pick out the next song."

"Be my guest."

Gipbac looked at all the songs, and picked out "Coconut" by Harry Nilsson.

K-Billy then said on the radio:

"This is Coconut, by Harry Nilsson, as K-Billy's Supersounds continues."

He turned to Gipbac.

"Put it in, friend."

Gipbac readied the CD.

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,   
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

"Now let me get this straight ",  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,  
And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh ...

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.   
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,

Say "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor! let me get this straight".

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, you such a silly woman,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better.  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both down  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning  
Woo Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I say  
Woo Woo, to relieve my belly ache,  
You say woo woo ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache,  
You say yah yah, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Waah waah, to relieve this belly ache,  
I say doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor, you such a silly woman,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,   
Yes, you call me in the morning,  
If you call me in the morning, then I'll tell ya what to do


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(Present)

Gipbac shook hands with K-Billy, and walked out of the station.

He got in his car, and started driving off somewhere...

(20 years ago)

Gipbac & Gipdac spent 20 years looking for Marsellus, The Boss, and Joe Cabot.

When they did, they found out that they had split up, and were now enemies.

They formed the plans: Gipdac was supposed to become Marsellus's #1 HitRat.

Then, Gipdac would help Marsellus get rid of The Boss & Joe Cabot.

Finally, Gipdac would finish Marsellus off.

(Present)

Gipbac was thinking about how his & his bro's plans had gone wrong.

Gipdac had killed Vincent because he was Vic Vega's brother.

That had angered his friend, Jules, who ended up killing his younger bro.

Gipbac then joined Marsellus, and killed Jules, who, after Marsellus learned lied to him about killing Gipdac, went to The Boss for protection.

Gipbac took pleasure in killing Jules.

Then, Gipbac ended the Rafia War by taking Marsellus, The Boss, and Joe Cabot and holding them prisoner.

Gipbac tortured them all.

Gipbac snapped back to reality at the sound of gun bullets being fired.

Bullets smashed into Gipbac's car.

Bullets poured into Gipbac's body.

His car crashed to the side of the road.

Five small Raccoon Police in RV Police Cars had fired the bullets.

The two Rat owners of the bar had called them after Gipbac left.

They had then followed him, and now shot him.

They walked over to the car.

Gipbac was in the car.

He was wounded badly, but still loaded his guns.

Everything dies eventually, he thought to himself.

He jumped out of the car, firing his two guns.

The cops shot him dead.

When the remaining two turned around, they noticed something.

The three dead cops were the ones who fired the guns at his car.

Gipbac had still gotten revenge...

Over the radio, K-Billy was playing Little Green Bag again, one final time.

That was Gipdac & Gipbac's favorite song...

Yeah  
Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Lookin' back  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Lookin' back on the track for a little little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind  
Lookin' for some happiness  
But there is so a loneliness to find  
Turn to the left turn to the right  
Lookin' upstairs lookin' behind...

(See ya, Gipbac...Its been fun...)

END


End file.
